


Cold Nights

by freedombarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, Purgatory, Sassy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedombarnes/pseuds/freedombarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Benny body heat sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friend, [Sarah](http://bennylafitte.tumblr.com/). Also posted on my [tumblr](http://acciojensenackles.tumblr.com/post/39269277817/okay-okay-this-is-a-ficlet-i-just-wrote-for-sarah)

There wasn't a set temperature in Purgatory, nor was there a certain weather cycle. Some days, it was violently windy, and other days, it was cold and unforgiving, like a January winter. The sunny days were harsh, the temperatures rising to 108 degrees, and the nights were harsher than most.

And it was one of those unfortunate nights for Benny and Dean.

The moon was full without a cloud in the dark sky. The white light was no longer a comforting presence in the sky like it was back at home.

And it was cold.

God, it was so _cold_.

Even through Dean's layers of clothing, which were torn and battered from battling Purgatory's most wanted through the months, he still felt the chill of the wind and the nip from the temperature. And it didn't help that he couldn't sleep through it, either. It was his turn to watch over them while Benny slept, getting his four hours and alternating with Dean for him to get his.

Dean shivered against the tree he and Benny were propped up against, his eyes closed and ears intent on listening for any shuffling of dead leaves or grass. All he could hear, though, was Benny's gentle breathing, a slow motion like a boat on calm waters.

And, of course, Dean's teeth chattering from the cold.

With this time on his hands, Dean didn't have much to do. He could only let his thoughts wonder around, faint memories of great times before he got into this mess floating around behind closed eyelids. Christmas back in '97 when he was 18 and stolen five books about Egypt for Sammy because he was going through an obsession with the Pyramids. The bright look in his still-chubby face when he unwrapped them from their place in old newspapers.

Oh, how Dean's heart _ached_ for those days.

As the night grew, and the winds gained a little gusto, so did the _chatter chatter chatter_ of his teeth colliding together in some way for warmth. It was _annoying_ , but the least of his problems.

“You tryn'a pretend you're in a mariachi band?” Benny remarked, his Louisiana drawl thicker from sleep.

“N-No, sh-shut up-p,” Dean's weak retort was made even less threatening from the chattering. _Damn_.

Benny huffed a little laugh, making Dean pout inwardly.

It grew silent once more, even Dean's teeth stopped chattering for a second or two, but it started right back up again. His shivering grew worse as well, which in turn made him feel miserable. And it wasn't long before Benny piped up next to him with:

“You okay there, Dean?”

“'M f-fine.” Which was a lie. Dean wasn't _fine_.

“Back when I was a youngin, long 'fore we had electricity in our house, my family and I would get as close as we could to each other on cold nights like this one.”

Dean thought about a miniature Benny huddled together with his parents in the dark, how that must have been comforting. Then _that_ led to imagining _him_ bundled in Benny's arms, how warm they could be wrapped around his body–and he's gonna ignore that.

Though, however, it didn't sound so disappointing.

Dean decided to crack a joke to get his mind off of that thought. “Y-You impl-lying s-s-something, B-Benny?”

And okay, he thought Benny would have scoffed at him and told him to “fuck off, Winchester”, but then he heard a slight intake of breath and a soft “maybe” come from next to him.

Which, alright, is _kind_ of alarming.

Dean chuckled nervously. “You s-s-seriously w-want t-to _sh-share_ bod-dy heat wi-with _me_?”

“You'll probably _die_ of hypothermia, of all the _things_ , if you don't, brother, so don't say I didn't try to save your _ass_.”

Dean opened tired eyes and looked over at Benny, who had that stern _I'm not playing with you, Winchester_ expression in his eyes. And, well, it was either be miserable and probably die from hypothermia, or just spare four hours with man-on-man body heat sharing.

Dean couldn't deny Benny's generosity and sighed out, “F-Fine, a-asshole.”

He will deny it to this day that he yelped when Benny roughly grabbed his body to pull into his arms. Benny arranged Dean's almost numb limbs to wrap around his own waist underneath his scratchy coat, his own arms wrapping around Dean's dirty-clothed back. Dean's head came to rest on Benny's chest, where it was _so fucking warm sweet Jesus_. Their legs tangled together in the dead leaves and dry dirt, Benny's scratchy chin resting on top of Dean's head, and in all of the right ways they fit snug together.

Dean will _also_ deny the little whimper he made when he regained feeling in his fingers. _And_ when Benny stroked a hand through his messy hair.

After ten minutes, Dean grew exhausted again, and looked up at Benny slightly. “Hey, uh, thanks.... by the way.”

Benny's grin was smug when he pressed a little kiss to Dean's forehead. “Don't mention it, brother.”


End file.
